


Smoking, Cofeeshops, Dragons, and Heroes,

by OvyyPvcure



Category: Senyuu.
Genre: Fantastically Normal AU, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvyyPvcure/pseuds/OvyyPvcure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Medical student Alba Fruhling gets into a habit of feeding his sleepless nights with the on-campus cofeeshop, but can't help heckling the high-school looking barista over his bad habit. The barista finds the concern, and customer, cute so he keeps him coming with the promise of free sugar. After all every dragon's gotta capture a 'princess' at some point right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoking, Cofeeshops, Dragons, and Heroes,

Imagine freshman med student Alba practically living on cappuccinos because he can`t stand coffee, which quickly earns him the nickname Princess from the high school student who works there with the long blonde hair, who smells far too strongly of smoke. Since Alba is such a weenie sensitive soul with unique needs (OKAY!?) he’s always trying to come in when there’s less people giving him, and the boy with, wow Really sharp teeth plenty of time to talk. Especially since Alba’s in no particular rush to get back to the latest horrifying case of gangrene or whathaveyou. It helps that within a few weeks conveniently Juli(“Wait, your name is July 7?”   
“Yep!”  
“WHY ARE YOU SO PROUD!? I WON’T BELIEVE IT!”  
“Nah, I actually really don’t like lies Mr. dawn of spring.” *incoherent embarrassed babbling*) always has to take his break then. Through no deliberate effort by either of them. Obviously.  
It only takes a few weeks of this before Alba starts in on the lectures about smoking: how it ruins long term health, how it discolours teeth and fingernails, about increased cancer rates. Not that he’s worried about this kid who still won’t use his name. They also have a table, it’s not something they planned they just saw no reason to stand by the counter, and they always chose the same table. It was free wasn’t it? It meant nothing, no matter what Ares in the managerial courses said. (“Gotta be on time for your date right Al-chan~”  
“It’s not a date, I just need the energy to finish a project.”  
“A project on smoking?”  
“Well yes, but I don’t know how…IT’S NOT A DATE!”  
*annoyingly smug chuckling*)  
Near the end of the first semester Alba’s something of a high-strung nervous no-sleep wreck. More than usual anyway. At first Juli just considers Alba’s orders part of his own, and goes for a discount, as the due date gets closer to this mysterious project he takes pity on Alba, and just gives them to him for free, he’s pumped enough money into the place he deserves it. That was believable right? Yeah totally.  
The project is done a few days before it’s due, and Alba, hands clutching and fingers drumming his overworked laptop insists he needs to show it to Juli first. Juli agrees already knowing what it’s about and makes a decision. Alba slides over close to Juli, and finalizes a thought he’s had since meeting other smokers for his research; that is not the smell of tobacco. It’s wood burning more than anything, strong and sweet; a good smell. It kinda fits the handsome boy’s rough straight forward demeanor. Wait. Stop. Kill that thought process immediately Alba he is far too young, and a little too male don’t you think?  
Alba runs through his project mostly on autopilot; the essay, and powerpoint combination pointing out the noted medical, societal, and psychological effects of smoking. It’s nothing new, if a little overly in-depth from a pure medical standpoint, but hey, freshman. On autopilot because he was still fighting the urge to just sorta lean in a little to give the other boy a peck on the cheek. Just to see how he’d react.  
Juli makes exactly the perfect proofreader Alba knew he would, never afraid to point out when a sentence or conclusion is too weak, or something could be worded more clearly. Alba hopes he can remember half of it over the smell of smoke, clear blue eyes, and cascading blonde hair. The brown haired boy was so caught up in his own internal struggle he missed that they spent well over half an hour huddled together.  
Juli himself only noticed well after he should have when shooting a look at his friend Neun, who simply waved him off with a thumbs up and a knowing smirk. Right, gray’s got his back, just for it; “I’m off tomorrow.” Juli says suddenly.  
Alba blinks slowly brought back to reality by this out of nowhere statement. Especially odd as Alba knows this, and it’s no secret to either of them he knows this. “But meet me here tomorrow at 10:00. At night.”   
Oh. Ummmmm. “Okay.” Smooth. Good job Alba. A+.  
The rest of the revision is spent in relative comfort, shoulders touching, both trying not to think too hard on tomorrow. Maybe some friendly advice would help  
“Really, that’s awesome Alba-san! Be sure to tell us how it goes okay? Oh! And how good he is at-” NO  
“Eeehhh, a high schooler?” Sweet merciful interruption. “To think The prez was such a perve- ah, I guess we always knew that. Well be sure to stick it all the way up his-” Computer off. No.  
“It’ll be fine as long as you don’t keep him in that tower back home.”  
“Well maybe just for the summer; he’s never visited his Dad’s homeland. Thanks for covering earlier”  
“Of course, incidentally I have things to do all next week, so you’re closing alone.”  
“Of course.”  
Alba spent the morning reworking his project, dreading, and hoping for the night ahead while trying to do neither. Oh, and entertaining various quests with lots of unsolicited advice because somehow Crea knew people in his college. (‘It’s important for boys too.“ Droned his DA Teufuel. Which. No. Why?   
"He already works basically full time, good catch!”  
“It’s not about money! A-an-and I’m not! Catching! At all!”  
“Oh~, so you’re the pitcher, well don’t go too hard remember he didn’t grow up experimenting with a sad-” He would deal with the noise complaints from slamming his door later.  
The headmaster’s daughter, Hime, was much nicer simply hugging him on his way out the door. “Be honest tonight, in love you can’t back down.” Her boyfriend Foyfoy simply punched his shoulder lightly and said nothing. Why must everyone in his vicinity know about this? Oh right, Sadist and idiot cocktail with a chaser of jerk by the name of Ares. Alba was maybe a little jealous of Juli right then, other than his predisposition towards scaring people Neun seemed an alright guy.  
Neun was most definitely not an alright guy, spider-puppet demon, whatever, Juli concluded. A quick look inside showed several very interested looking regulars staring at him. Oh, and every other member of the staff.  
Juli had arrived early, and he knew it was the only reason he beat the always punctual Alba just now jogging up, looking especially put together, like tonight would be special. Which it would be, though maybe not in the way the aspiring doctor planned. Thought it could be. If he didn’t freak out and make the ancient dragon eat him. Juli really didn’t want to eat the sweet kid.  
With this cheering thought he mind Juli grabbed at Alba’s hand before he could get out little more than a ‘hi’. Partially he simply wanted to get the hard part over with. Mostly though, Alba looked as relaxed as he’d been all week, and he’d hate for the crowd watching expectantly to ruin that. Alba looked best with a smile some kind of smile. And made him less likely to freak out, and be eaten.   
Alba, confused but not complaining allowed the blonde to pull him to a nearby park closed for the night. He then watched as Juli leapt up easy as he pleased to the top of the fence and looked back offering Alba a hand. “Wait, it’s closed, if we’re caught it’s a fine, or jail.” He hissed, natural law-abiding citizen weenie instincts kicking in.  
Juli for his part shrugged. “More chance of that if we wait so-;” he shook his hand at Alba again.   
Slightly annoyed with Juli’s nonchalance he decided to remind the kid he was a star member of the track team by simply jumping up to land with his feet on the concrete. Then again with barely a second’s rest to clear the spikes and land on the other side with ease. Ha! Sprinting was his specialty, but he was pretty good at everything.   
Juli whistled his appreciation and followed shortly after, Alba moving to catch the younger-well older, but he doesn’t know that yet-.in his arms. “Wait, this is all wrong, you’re supposed to be in my arms like this, Princess.”  
“Still with that!? If it’s such a problem, fine.” That was all the warning Juli got before he landed on the ground butt first.   
Juli stood laughing. “Fair enough, come on I wanna show you something, and I need more room.”  
Alba, curious, nodded and followed tracing bouncing hair to not think about what it was he was going to be shown. A park late at night. Wait. This could be bad right? But Juli seemed nice. But they all did, didn’t they? Or maybe. No, Alba would draw the line there trespassing was bad enough, but to do that as well? No. Nope, No way. Not gonna happen. Then he bounced off a well-muscled back. ‘Don’t think things like that!’  
Juli looked around the clearing he had led them to somewhere in the center of the park, He nodded; ‘yeah, this should do. Watch carefully princess, I don’t want you denying this later.”  
Wait. What? Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Of course before Alba could really vocalize this mind numbing confusion, parts of Juli changed, His hands became claws, his skin to green hard scales. His teeth grew in proportion to his face even as it elongated into a snout. ‘Oh. He’s a Dragon. Wait.’ “Don’t dragons usually kidnap princesses?”  
If it was possible for a dragon to laugh the gigantic lizard in front of him now did. Ah, the point of the name became clear.Then everything became quite unclear for a moment as Alba was flicked unto the dragon’s back, and it took off!   
What followed was the most beautiful aerial view of the city Alba could ever dream of. Also, a lot of terrified screaming as Juli did gleeful flips in midair, before, after several hours of flight, there was a merciful landing at the top of a nearby hill.   
Juli grinned at the panting, hoarse, and visibly gleeful Alba staring down. No screaming, no panicking so far so good. “I woulda sung the song, but I can’t talk like that.”  
It took a moment for Alba to look at him. and then he stepped forward and Juli back. “What? I-I mean, sorry! I just thought you wouldn’t- That I was- Sorry!”  
Crap. No. Clarification was clearly needed. First he grabbed the retreating hand of the brunet still finding his feet after his unique ride Confused black meet wry blue. “You should be, dragons capture princesses not the other way around.” From there it was as simple as stepping forward, the princess was more than happy to meet him halfway.  
It wouldn’t be until a few weeks into his 2nd semester that Alba would learn to be careful what he said to his dragon boyfriend. As it turns out, whining that a project would be much easier with actual burn victims to treat, was a great way for said dragon to take it that you meant he wanted him to burn people for you.  
Though there were certainly interesting research possibilities with a dragon’s special toxic fumes…


End file.
